What Matters Most
by Redzy
Summary: What if Willow could not restore Angel’s Soul in Season Four? What will the Team of Angel Investigations do when their boss is their next Job? Who will they call?
1. No Other Way

Title: What Matters Most

Rating : T

Summary: What if Willow could not restore Angel's Soul in Season Four? What will the Team of Angel Investigations do when their boss is their next Job? Who will they call?

Buffy and Angel:

"_In all those years, no one ever mattered. Not like she did. Now she's gone. Forever" –Angel, Season 3_

"_[To Angel] She was the love of your life, and she died. And you weren't there when it happened. You couldn't help her fight. You couldn't save her. (pause) You couldn't die with her"- Cordelia , Season 3_

A/N: Just to let readers know, I do not know what is going on in Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Seven as Angel Season Four is happening. I followed Buffy until Season Three then followed Angel to his show. I am going under the assumption that Buffy knew Willow went to help Angel and the gang in L.A. and that her Angel instinct kicked into gear. If anyone wants to advise me on what was happening, be my guest. Happy Reading! I am also ignoring the Jasmine thing, but Cordelia may/may not be pregnant, I do not know right now.

**Chapter One: No Other Way**

_"The road to redemption is a rocky path" – Angel_

Hyperion Hotel Basement, Angel Investigations

The room was silent. Fred, Connor, Lorne, Wesley, Faith, and Gunn just continued to look intently at Willow, wondering if they had heard her wrong.

"We have to kill him." Willow said simply.

"What are you talking about? Angel…he… we can't…" Fred stuttered.

Willow sighed as she stared at the group. They had all just faced the wrath of Angelus, but still held hope for Angel, their friend, to come back to them. But she knew that was not possible anymore. Willow knew what they were going through. It felt like five years ago back in Sunnydale. The terror everyone when through when Angelus was loose , the pain everyone felt, especially Buffy. Now it is finally coming to an end. Angel will die because they could not find a way to restore his soul.

"We have no other choice. I have been searching for a way to try and restore his soul and so has Wesley. Nothing. " Willow said reluctantly.

"NO! We can't just give up on him. " Faith said. She would not let anyone give up on him. She even heard herself early when she was talking to Wesley.

_I'm not gonna kill him, Wesley. Angelus. Don't care what you thought you sprung me for, Angel's the only one in my life that never gave up on me. There's no way I'm giving up on..._

No way. He never gave up on her. She would not be the one to drive a stake through his heart. She simply couldn't.

Connor spoke up. "I say we kill him."

"Connor! How can you say that? Despite what you think, he is still your father! He loves you more than anything!" Fred yelled at Connor.

"Hold up, Connor-kins. You Dad here, well not here right now, but he is taken over by a demon. He is still somewhere, and we need to do everything we can for him. He would do the same for you. Heck, for anyone in this room. He has done more to help the helpless, people he has no personal connection to. We are his friends." Lorne said, trying desperately to convince them that Angel is worth saving.

"Hello? I absolutely love how everyone is talking about Angel like he is actually an angel…I'm right here." Angelus spoke up, tired of hearing the group of children wine and cry over his wimpy counterpart.

"Shut Up! You do not get to talk about him! You hear me!" Faith shouted at the purely evil vampire, who had the face of her friend.

"Willow, are you sure there is nothing else we can do?" Wesley said.

Wesley was having his own flashbacks as well. He remembered when he first came to work for Angel. He had forgotten and dismissed his past and welcomed him to his team. Angel care so much about helping others. He craved his own redemption more than he craved human blood. Angel hated Angelus with everything inside of him. He would rather die than have Angelus wreaking havoc on the world again. He knew what he must do.

_I know you're not planning to kill me, Wesley. But you're willing to, and that's good. _

"No, Wes, there is nothing else." Willow said sadly.

"Someone should go tell Cordelia" Fred said, with tears in her eyes. "She upstairs, sleeping."

"I will" Connor said as he headed up the stairs.

"We shouldn't feel bad about this. I mean Angel hates this guy. He always said that we should kill Angelus if we had the chance or were in this type of situation. We knew this day may come." Gunn said.

"The only question is now, who is going to stake me? Or Cut off my head? Or set me on fire? Or just throw me out in the daylight and let mother nature take care of me? You have a lot of choices. Who is going to kill Angel? Your dear friend."

Angelus knew he was getting to them. He just need to scare them. Or , he could try to make them think Angel has a chance of coming back. Nope, going for the guilt angle.

"Will it be you Wes? I gave you a job. Forgave you when you stole my son from me and turned him over to Holtz where he was raised to hate me. Saved your life too many times to count." Angelus smiled when Wesley turned his head and continued to stare at the wall.

"Or you Gunn, didn't I tell you last year that i knew I could trust you when you killed me when you had to? Well take your best shot!" Gunn had a far off look in his eye, probably replaying that moment over again in his mind.

"Fred? You think you can? I mean, I did save you from Pylea, the demon dimension you were stuck in. I was the only one here who tried to help you adjust and I believed in you. Doesn't that mean anything?" Her tears were following faster, even after his harsh, but true words.

"Faith? Not the first time you tried to kill me, huh? Remember that arrow you poisoned me with? Too bad I never got any of your blood huh? But Buff's sure was tasty!"

"SHUT UP! You are not Angel! Not even close. You may look like him and have his memories, but you are not him. You are the demon that inhabited his body and stole him! Nobody listen to him!" Faith scream, not wanting to hear the vampire talk about her past.

"And what about Buffy? I feel like she should be here for this. I mean, she did kill me last time, shouldn't she have the right to do it all over again? Possibly go through some more emotional turmoil? Gee, I am sure that would be swell…" He voice started to fade as the group walked up the stairs to get away from the demon who took away their friend. They had to figure out what to do. And they all knew they had to call the one person who deserved a say in this matter, not that they really had a choice.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review to let me know if I should continue!


	2. I'll Be Seeing You

Title: What Matters Most

Rating : T

Summary: What if Willow could not restore Angel's Soul in Season Four? What will the Team of Angel Investigations do when their boss is their next Job? Who will they call?

Buffy and Angel:

"_In all those years, no one ever mattered. Not like she did. Now she's gone. Forever" –Angel, Season 3_

"_[To Angel] She was the love of your life, and she died. And you weren't there when it happened. You couldn't help her fight. You couldn't save her. (pause) You couldn't die with her"- Cordelia , Season 3_

A/N: Just to let readers know, I do not know what is going on in Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Seven as Angel Season Four is happening. I followed Buffy until Season Three then followed Angel to his show. I am going under the assumption that Buffy knew Willow went to help Angel and the gang in L.A. and that her Angel instinct kicked into gear. If anyone wants to advise me on what was happening, be my guest. Happy Reading! I am also ignoring the Jasmine thing, but Cordelia may/may not be pregnant, I do not know right now.

Previously:

"_And what about Buffy? I feel like she should be here for this. I mean, she did kill me last time, shouldn't she have the right to do it all over again? Possibly go through some more emotional turmoil? Gee, I am sure that would be swell…" His voice started to fade as the group walked up the stairs to get away from the demon who took away their friend. They had to figure out what to do. And they all knew they had to call the one person who deserved a say in this matter, not that they really had a choice. _

**Chapter Two: I'll Be Seeing You**

It was always the worst at night. Thoughts of both the past and present plagued her mind in dreams, also prophetic or totally odd. Her worst fears came to light when darkness arrived. Sometimes she wished the day would never leave. That she would also be one other the oblivious normal people who had no clue what really went bump in the night.

Buffy tossed and turned in her bed. She was having a hard time sleeping and was plagued with an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly she was awaked when she saw a figure in the corner of her room.

She could feel it. Like she always could. Like they both could. He was there.

"Angel" She stated, knowing it was him without having to see his face.

"Buffy." Was all he uttered, his voice soothing her soul.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in L.A.?" Buffy asked, wondering why her former boyfriend came to her.

"I missed you Buffy, everyday. I never forgot why I left. I loved you so much. I never meant that I did not want to have a life with you. It was that I had no life to share." Angel said in his usual cryptic voice.

"Creepy much? Angel, what are you doing here? Can we please use our words and speak clearly? Loose the cryptic." Buffy stated, knowing something was wrong.

"I am not really here. I'm gone Buffy." Angel said.

"What? Of course you're here! Willow just said she went to help you with some sort of spell." Buffy recalled when she last spoke to her.

"I came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? What? You said you would never say goodbye. We promised each other. Never goodbye. " Buffy was so confused. Even when Angel left Sunnydale four years ago, she always knew in her heart they would never really be without each other. There was always hope. Why was he taking this away from her?

"Buffy I am gone. It's not me in my body. Angelus has taken over again. My soul has been lost in the world. "

"How did Angelus get loose? Did you…?" Buffy tried to say, but the idea of him achieving perfect happiness without her made her feel nauseous .

"No. Wesley and the gang needed information from Angelus about the Beast. Luckily, Angelus killed the Beast. Now, he needs to be killed." Angel said.

"What? No! Can't they find a way to restore your soul? We've done it before!" Buffy tried to sort through all of the information she had been dealt in the last few minutes but it was just too much.

"No, Buffy. There is no way. Willow tried. Wesley tried. Hell, I even tried to bargain with the Powers. But all I got was these last few moments with you."

"No Angel. You can't really be gone. No one told me. No one said you were in trouble. They should have contacted me before robbing you of your soul and bringing that monster back into the world… they…why…" Tears over toke Buffy's body as she began to fall. Angel took her into his arms for the last time, trying to help her through this.

"Buffy, you need to kill me. You need to destroy Angelus" Angel whispered.

She could not believe the words that came out of his mouth. "No. No way. I can't believe you would ask me to be the one to take you life yet again. I already had to killed the man I loved once. I can't survive doing it again. I just can not do it…" Buffy cried into Angel's shoulder.

"You will survive. You will move on. Just like you already have, like I tried to do when you died. I thought you were gone forever. You were the only one that mattered in my existence. And you know what killed me the most? I wasn't there when it happened. I couldn't save you. I did not want that to happen for you. You get to save me." Angel spoke.

"By killing you? I am going to save you by killing you?" Buffy asked, still mortifed at what he was asking her to do.

"Yes. You get to save so many lives. I tried to get redemption. I tried to save lives so I could become human. To be with you. I even had that day with you." Angel said, not remembering right away that she had not been able to remember those twenty four precious hours the spent together while her was a human.

_I'll never forget. _She promised in those few seconds remaining before those precious memories were wiped from her memory.

But she didn't remember.

"What?" Buffy asked. "You were never human. Even if you were, you would never give that up! Unless…"

"Unless your life was at stake." Angel said simply.

"My life?" She asked.

"You and I were both going to die if I stayed human. Remember that demon that came through the window and I knew exactly how to kill it?"

"Yeah, I remember that. You smashed the jewel thing in his forehead." She said, recalling the first day she had seen Angel since he left her on Graduation Day.

"Well I knew that because I had already been through the day. Originally, the demon got away. We tracked it. I sent you somewhere else to look for it and I found it in the sewers and killed it, but some of his blood mixed with mine and turned me moral. We were together for a day in happiness, in love. But, when I went to visit the oracles, they said that you would die sooner because of this, and that I would to. So I asked them to change me back. So I could fight and you could stay alive long enough to fight too."

"I can't believe you gave that up." Buffy sighed trying to remember that precious day but couldn't.

"I alone had to carry the memory of what happened. I knew what we could have been. And it hurts to have lost it. But you are still alive and that is all that matters."

"Angel…"

"And that is why you have to do it. Kill Angelus. So I can die and know he will not be murdering helpless people. You are the only person who can. You understand I am not him. I am long gone. Just the demon is left. Only you understand that." Angel said, crying.

"You're crying. You can do that now?" Buffy said.

"Yeah. I miss you. But my time is done. I tried and failed. Now I need to face what I need to. I need to go and face what my actions have sentenced me to. Hell."

"Angel. You won't go to hell. You have done so much good. The Powers would not let that happen. You are a champion of the good."

"It does not matter. I have to deal with what I have done. All I care about is that you and everyone else are safe. Nothing Else Matters. " Angel said noticing the time.

"But…" Buffy tried.

"I have to go. Once you kill Angelus, he will never return, I made sure of that with the Powers. Neither will I. "

"Please, you can't go! Angel…"

"I have to Buffy, there is no other way. You are safe. Please. Just live. I am sorry I can't be there with you. You are my perfect happiness."

"Angel…"

"I'll be seeing you" Angel said, even though he knew he would not be. Never Again. He couldn't believe he had to do this twice. And he was gone.

"I love you…" She said as she suddenly got up from bed. What was that?

The phone then rang. "Hello?" she answered, wondering who could be calling at this time.

"Buffy? It's Willow. You have to come it L.A., its Angel."

Suddenly she knew her dream had been reality. Angel was telling her that she needed to kill Angelus.

Angel was really gone.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review to let me know if I should continue! I can easily end it with one more chapter, but I need more reviews if you want it to keep going!

_"The road to redemption is a rocky path" – Angel_


	3. Her Demon

Title: What Matters Most

Rating : T

Summary: What if Willow could not restore Angel's Soul in Season Four? What will the Team of Angel Investigations do when their boss is their next Job? Who will they call?

Buffy and Angel:

"_In all those years, no one ever mattered. Not like she did. Now she's gone. Forever" –Angel, Season 3_

"_[To Angel] She was the love of your life, and she died. And you weren't there when it happened. You couldn't help her fight. You couldn't save her. (pause) You couldn't die with her"- Cordelia , Season 3_

A/N: Just to let readers know, I do not know what is going on in Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Seven as Angel Season Four is happening. I followed Buffy until Season Three then followed Angel to his show. I am going under the assumption that Buffy knew Willow went to help Angel and the gang in L.A. and that her Angel instinct kicked into gear. If anyone wants to advise me on what was happening, be my guest. Happy Reading! I am also ignoring the Jasmine thing, but Cordelia may/may not be pregnant, I do not know right now.

Previously:

"_Please, you can't go! Angel…"_

"_I have to Buffy, there is no other way. You are safe. Please. Just live. I am sorry I can't be there with you. You are my perfect happiness."_

"_Angel…"_

"_I'll be seeing you" Angel said, even though he knew he would not be. Never Again. He couldn't believe he had to do this twice. And he was gone._

"_I love you…" She said as she suddenly got up from bed. What was that?_

_The phone then rang. "Hello?" she answered, wondering who could be calling at this time._

"_Buffy? It's Willow. You have to come it L.A., its Angel."_

_Suddenly she knew her dream_ had been reality. Angel was telling her that she needed to kill Angelus.

Angel was really gone.

Chapter Three: Her Demon

The trip was long. Longer than she ever remembered it being. No music lyrics rang out from the car speakers. Just silence. And then the thoughts came. She hated those quiet moments.

Buffy could not believe she had to do this all over again. She had to kill Angel , Angelus, but still the same face. She had to look into the same eyes and plunge a weapon onto his chess. The only man she ever loved would die at her hand yet again.

'No' she thought. It was not Angel. Angelus is the only thing left and she knew Angel would rather die than let Angelus free again. Angel could not deal with even more guilt, even though it was not his fault. That was the one thing Angel could never understand. Logical to the bone, Angel could reason himself through any situation, but he could never see that what Angelus did was never his fault. That it was a demon. It was not even Darla's fault for turning him.

She wanted t blame someone for this. Wesley or someone from Angel Investigations who came up with the plan to take Angel's soul from him. No one stopped to think about what happened before. Angelus tortured her and her friends and ended in the death of not Angelus, but Angel. And if that were not enough, Angel was sent to a hell dimension to suffer for hundreds of years.

Of course Angel would agree. That whole group of people knew he would. He was unable to say no to anything that may help save a life. Or in this case, the world. Angel would to anything to save the world, help the helpless, or redeem himself for his demon's crimes. Even leave his soul mate. She knew that fact. He did everything. Angel did not believe it was his right to be selfish anymore. Angelus' crimes took that right from him in his mine.

But Angel was gone.

He told her this was true.

Angel wanted her to kill him. As awful as it may seem, Buffy understood why he came to her, why the Powers that Be allowed him to see her one last time. He was always the first to sacrifice himself for everyone else. But when Angelus was around, everyone was ready to throw a wooden stake into his heart. Except her.

She wasn't sure if she could do this. Kill him all over again.

But she would.

After she thought through everything, it seemed as though time speed by. She arrived outside the Hyperion Hotel. She got out over the car and looked around and sighed.

Buffy entered the hotel and saw everyone scattered across the lobby. Wes and Willow sitting at the front desk reading ancient books for hopefully an alternative to killing Angel. A young man in the corner she did not recognize. A green- horny demon singing while staring outside.

"Anyone call for a slayer?" she spoke out to the melancholy room.

Willow ran over to Buffy. "Buffy! You're here! How…How was your trip?"

"No time for pleasantries. Anything you could find in restoring Angel's soul?" Buffy asked.

"No. We have been looking through ever book we could possibly find and there is nothing without having his soul." Wesley answered.

"Well, then I guess we have no choice. Where is Angelus?" Buffy questioned.

"In the basement. In a cage." Fred said quietly as she entered the room. "You must be Buffy. I'm Fred."

"Nice to meet you. Give me the key." Buffy said, holding her hand out towards Wesley, who she assumed had the key.

Wesley searched for the key inside of his pants pocket and placed them in her hand. "Are you sure you are able to do this? Buffy, we can keep looking…." Wesley tried to reason with the slayer.

"No. The longer Angelus is loose, the more there is a risk for him escaping. Angel would never want that. He told me" Buffy said.

"What are you talking about? How would you know what he would want? When I said I would kill Angel, no one listened to me… what makes you an expert on him?" Connor asked. Wondering why this idiot blonde was just running in and giving orders.

"Because he told me idiot. Long story short, Angel came to say goodbye. My dreams tend to be prophetic and he told me that the powers that be gave him one last chance to see me and tell me to kill and Angelus. Happy? Want to make the wound bleed anymore? This is my second time killing the man I love. I don't need advice from you." Buffy said.

"I…" Connor tried to get out.

"You didn't know. I get that. But watch your mouth. I assume your Connor right. The son Angel had with Darla. The kid me and Angel could never have. That's why he left me, you know that right? He could not give me a family, even though that never mattered. So watch your mouth. You say something awful about Angel when I am around and he is not? You better be prepared for a bruising." Buffy said, tears streaming down her face.

"I am sorry to make you do this Buffy…" Wesley said.

"I know Wes, but we have to face our demons sometime right? Even if they are demons we love. Angel wanted me to do this. Let me do this anyone. Watch the monitor and if Angelus fights back, back me up. But let me do this on my own." Buffy said.

She needed to do this. He was her demon. She never really staked Angelus, just Angel.

At least now she would be killing the demon Angel wanted to rid the world of the most.

The One inside himself.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review to let me know if I should continue! I know this was a relatively short chapter, but it will get more action packed. Buffy versus Angelus is next. I am not sure how the fight scene will turn out or if I will try something else. The next chapter should be up soon.


	4. Please Forgive Me

Title: What Matters Most

Rating : T

Summary: What if Willow could not restore Angel's Soul in Season Four? What will the Team of Angel Investigations do when their boss is their next Job? Who will they call?

Buffy and Angel:

"_In all those years, no one ever mattered. Not like she did. Now she's gone. Forever" –Angel, Season 3_

"_[To Angel] She was the love of your life, and she died. And you weren't there when it happened. You couldn't help her fight. You couldn't save her. (pause) You couldn't die with her"- Cordelia , Season 3_

A/N: Just to let readers know, I do not know what is going on in Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Seven as Angel Season Four is happening. I followed Buffy until Season Three then followed Angel to his show. I am going under the assumption that Buffy knew Willow went to help Angel and the gang in L.A. and that her Angel instinct kicked into gear. If anyone wants to advise me on what was happening, be my guest. Happy Reading! I am also ignoring the Jasmine thing, but Cordelia may/may not be pregnant, I do not know right now.

Previously:

"_I am sorry to make you do this Buffy…" Wesley said. _

"_I know Wes, but we have to face our demons sometime right? Even if they are demons we love. Angel wanted me to do this. Let me do this anyone. Watch the monitor and if Angelus fights back, back me up. But let me do this on my own." Buffy said. _

_She needed to do this. He was her demon. She never really staked Angelus, just Angel. _

_At least now she would be killing the demon Angel wanted to rid the world of the most._

_The One inside himself._

Chapter Four: Please Forgive me

Buffy slowly walked down the stairs to the basement. Anxiousness and nervousness through her entire body. She felt like she was on the outside looking in. Each step moved her closer and closer to her demons demise. As much as she hated him she had no idea how she was going to go through with it. Angel was her one true love. She had no idea what she was going to do without him.

Another would creep the foot to each step she took. Her feet seemed almost too heavy, as did the stake in her hand. The team to no idea which he was gone through. The pain she felt inside would not go away. She tried to numb or herself to the pain, but it never worked.

As she walked the short steps to her love, she remembered all the times he left her. She knew he didn't want to, but he had. She knew he only had out of love, but he had. When she send him to hell. When he left for Los Angeles. When he lost his soul. All of these times it hurt to think about. But she had a choice. She had to bear the weight of the world on her shoulders. She was the slayer.

She was supposed to slay vampires, not love them. But the heart wants what the heart wants. You can not choose who you love. And she fell in love with a vampire. But not just any vampire , it had to be probably the most evil vampire that has lived, or not lived depending on how you look at it. It's kind of heart breaking really or maudlin as Giles would say. As much as some of Angel's actions had hurt her , she has never lost the love she felt for him. It really is unbelievable how much they've been through. But if they are alive then everything is worth it.

Buffy finally reached the bottom of the stairs. She saw Angelus in the corner facing the wall, while seemingly being entrance by the concrete.

"Well, well, well, it's my slayer." Angelus said.

"Yep, it's me. The one and only. Let's cut to the chase. You vampire. Me slayer. I slay you. You turn into dust. You are no longer my problem." Buffy said, with tears in her eyes.

"Well, I don't think I like that plan. As a matter of fact, I hate it, almost as much as I hate you. And that is a substantial amount. To do you know what I'd really like to do?" Angelus asked.

"What?" the slayer asked.

"I'd like to give you a night's long f… "

"I don't think that's a nice thing to say, now is it?" Buffy asked him.

"You don't have to think about it" He said, "Just let me…"

"I really don't think that's a good idea," Buffy said in a stern voice.

"Let's just get this done." Buffy continued, showing her stake to him. "I just want you to do one thing for me before I do it." Buffy walked over and stood as close to the steel bars as she could. Angelus also mimicked her actions and smiled, in a creepy and sinister way that made her feel anxious.

She knew he would not kill her. Angelus did not take pleasure in a simple kill. It was all about the pleasure for him. If an action did not produce pleasure, Angelus did not see the point in performing said action. That was how he always acted. Other vamps killed simply for the blood, it called to them. For Angelus, it was so much more. Angelus had to earn the blood he took from a being, in his own way. He would want to torture her, hurt her, and drive her crazy until finally, when Buffy had not breathe in her left to beg for mercy, he would sink his fangs into, then turn her into one of his own.

"What is that Buff?" He said in his creepy, yet silky voice. Which in turn, reminded her that this thing standing in front of her was not Angel. Angel's voice was filled with three things: love, sorrow, and a need for redemption.

They were both right up against the bars of Angelus' cage at this point. Buffy was breathing heavily, while Angelus was not breathing at all. Buffy leaned forward a centimeter and touched her lips to Angelus'. It was different, yet filled with passion and lust. She knew this was Angel, but it still was his lips. She needed to feel him one last time. She pulled away, placing one hand on his cheek.

"Please forgive me" was all she whispered as she drove the stake through his heart. Angelus never believed she could do it.

For a moment, she thought that she had missed the heart because he did not instantly turn to dust like all other vampires she had staked in the past. But, Angel was never like any other vampire. He was Angel.

"Thanks Buffy" Angel said. Buffy knew it was him and for an instant she believed that he was not gone.

Buffy leaned forward and kissed him again, once more with more feeling than she put in any other kiss, she even tried to pull the stake away, in hopes of saving him. Once she did, Angel smiled, and turned to dust.

Tears continued to stream down her face. Did he always have to come back at the last minute every time she killed him? She leaned against the wall and slide down it, closing her eyes. The deed was done.

When Buffy finally felt she could stand, she did. Exhausted, she walked up the stairs trying to come to terms what she did. She finally killed Angel, or really Angelus. Angel was gone way before she had gotten there.

When she reached the top of the stairs, the team of Angel Investigations was all standing in the lobby staring at the front doors of the Hyperion.

"Guys, what are you…." Buffy started to say as she looked in the direction they all were staring in.

"Angel?" She asked, stunned.

Angel was standing in the lobby of the Hotel. Alive.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! Like it? Hate it? Review to let me know if I should continue! Hope you all like what is happening. If you don't, tell me! I will try to accommodate everyone's fiction needs!


End file.
